


The Chosen

by ArisenFromNightmares



Series: Champions of The Six [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, Freezing (Anime & Manga), G Gundam, Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Persona 5
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Multiverse, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisenFromNightmares/pseuds/ArisenFromNightmares
Summary: The Multiverse has always had a peaceful Co-Existence, something that had been maintained by the combined powers of Elemental Deities known as The Six. But now a new threat rises that gives even these powerhouses some trepidation, the decision is made to call upon individuals of different worlds to fight back against this Blight.This is the story of how these Chosen are brought together.





	1. Prologue

The multi-verse; defined by most as a separate realm bearing an infinite number of universes which within those universes sat a vast array of species both great and small, intelligent and mindless, good and evil, but all were indeed worthy of life.

Beyond the multiverse sits a room devoid of color, an empty sea of white that would bear no fruits of labor, a place whose anthem was a song of silence, and yet it was on this very day that the Great Oak Table appeared.

Six doors of varying shapes and colors would soon follow, opening almost as quickly as they appeared as masked individuals calmly marched up to the Table and looked amongst one another curiously.

“It has been far too long since we last met my fellow Travelers, and yet it seems that not a day has passed on your faces.” A man in a red oni mask would chuckle quietly as a seat of stone appeared behind him, his compatriots only nodding in agreement as he sat down. “It warms my heart to see you’re all as lively as ever.”

A snort would come from the hunched over individual in a blue fish-scale mask as a wooden stool rose to meet him. “Aww stuff it Aegis, none of us have any clue what the other looks like under these masks!” The ornery old soul would grumble as he adjusted himself, not caring who saw what in the process. “And besides, the only time we’re ever in the same room is when everything goes to Hell!”

A bramble of vines would appear next to the red-masked man as a slender, tan-skinned female wearing a green raven’s mask slid down to a lounging position. “Can you blame us Azure, you don’t exactly come off as the warmest of personalities.” She would sigh tiredly as the vines became a lounging chair of red roses, her head drooping lazily on the armrest. “Besides, any man who would so brazenly touch himself as you do is not the kind of company I wish to keep.”

“A bold statement considering your lack of experience Verdandi, as the youngest of The Six I suggest you learn to respect your elders child.” A baritone voice could be heard from behind the bronze Aztec mask, a simple throne of bamboo appearing behind him, pausing to observe the individuals gathered around him and giving a nod of approval. “So only the Siblings have yet to arrive.”

The one called Azure would give a grunt of annoyance as he worked out the various kinks in his back, each settling with a resounding pop. “Blasted younglings are never on time, it wouldn’t surprise me one bit if they were the ones behind this debacle.” He would once again reach down to adjust himself below the waist, disregarding the sounds of objection from Verdandi. “After all their millennia of squabbling with one another, is it any wonder that we’ve only **now** reached the crisis point?”

A gaping maw of darkness would appear at the far end of the Great Oak Table, a mountain of skulls rising quickly as a cloaked individual stood atop it. “Speak for yourself old man, I may not like my baby sister all that much, but she’s definitely not worth endangering the multiverse.” He would lower the hood of his cloak to reveal a blood-stained jester’s mask, along with a cruel smile. “Now all of you on the other hand, are worth a dozen ruined universes each.”

“Impudent little brat!” Shards of ice would surround the mountain of skulls of Azure slowly and painfully stood up, his challenge being met by bloodthirsty bats. “Your recklessness has endangered my good mood for long enough Dekar, time for you to learn that even Hell can freeze!”

A pair of stone hands would ensnare the two men as the one in the Aztec mask would groan in contempt, squeezing down tightly until their individual attacks disappeared. “How is it that I am the voice of reason? We don’t have time to squabble with each other.” The stone hands would shatter with a snap of his gloved fingers, ignoring the heated glares he received in retaliation. “We have enough to worry about with The Blight at our door.”

“Well said Titan, the Blight is indeed our most pressing concern.” A pillar of light would extend towards the head of the table as the last of The Six arrived: A feminine figure draped in various silks and wearing a white eagle mask would sit on a throne of ivory, the others all giving her an affirming nod. “And as Travelers we are duty-bound to solve this crisis which affects our multiverse, now who would like to suggest an idea?”

“I suggest an elemental convergence, surely our combined powers would prove more than a match against this Blight.” Aegis would snap his fingers as a globe of flames would rise up to show various worlds being overrun by creatures of white bone and snarling fangs, most would fight back with various weapons and champions, only for them to be overrun, consumed, then rise again as one of the Blight. “Clearly, the denizens of these worlds are outmatched and lacking in strength.”

Verdandi would give an insultingly slow clap as the globe disappeared, rising up from her seat with a disapproving shake of her head. “Why is violence your first option, not that it isn’t useful, but we’re seeing even advanced worlds being crushed!” She would give a slight flourish as a stream of roses hit the table. “Containment.”

Azure would snort loudly in disgust as he kicked his stool aside. “Spoken like a fool, you’d rather shove it in a box and let someone else handle it then roll up your sleeves and work for it!” The raven-masked girl would hiss in defiance as yet another fight threatened to break out. “I remember when being one of The Six was something to be proud of.

“Maybe might does make right here” Dekar would say this while sharpening his blade, even as he felt the curious stares of his comrades on him. “I’m not talking about a convergence, or even an army, but a small group of champions, from different worlds.”

“That doesn’t sound too different from Aegis’s idea, what can a group hope to accomplish that we can’t do, we who hold power greater than even the strongest of heroes?” Titan would drum his fingers across the arm of his throne, awaiting the dark emissary’s response with baited breath.

“It’s because of the great power we hold that we can’t risk directly confronting the Blight, if they consume us then we can kiss it all goodbye.” Dekar would start juggling skulls out of boredom as he continued to speak. “All I ask is that I get to pick the team.” A chorus of noise would follow this, causing him to drop his skulls.

“Absolutely not brother! If anything, warriors of light are what’s required to win the day here!” The eagle masked woman would try to speak above her quarreling allies, even as the uproar only got louder in response to her own words. “It’s a proven fact that heroes of light have done the impossible time and time again!”

Titan would clear his throat quietly at first, content to let the lot of them shout themselves hoarse rather than waste energy trying to force his will over all of them. “Lumina, the fact that you would deign to take credit for the victories of those whose hearts are as varied as ourselves is a saddening prospect.” The man would sigh as he looked down at the Great Oak Table, weathered and worn by eons of service yet still standing resolute through the madness. “If anything, we should embrace the spirit of those heroes and each select a candidate that we deem worthy of rising to the challenge.”

Aegis would look to the others with a noise of befuddlement before sparking another globe, this one showing a young woman standing atop a mountain with faces carved into it. “I suppose this one carries the fires of bravery, she is one born of two great heroes and seeks to one day lead her village as its leader.” The globe would vanish as small murmurs of approval could be heard. “I’m glad you agree friends.”

“Bah, even a hothead like you gets one right!” Azure would produce a mirror of ice and manipulate its shape so others could see, a fierce battle would be displayed as two men battled inside great machines, only one of them would be highlighted as an older man would be seen fighting from within even as the machine replaced his movements perfectly. “They call him “Undefeated of the East”, he has a few misguided conceptions about humanity but if you all intend to make selections..then mine should prove to be a wise one.”

Verdandi would yawn loudly as she made a swirl of flower petals, the scene shifting to the open plains as a woman rode across it with a smile.

“This is Lyndis, she’s a woman of the Lorca tribe whose heart is as pure as the wind itself. I truly believe that she’s a better pick then an idealistic little girl and some old fogey of a villain!” Both Aegis and Azure would shoot the young woman a nasty look, earning haughty laughter in response to their actions. “What, I suppose you’d rather I chose some big-titted airhead instead?”

Titan would drum his fingers slowly across his throne, the expectant faces of his comrades doing little to make him process his decision any faster before finally placing a clear gemstone onto the table, displaying a rather advanced world that was overrun by giant creatures. “You may call her Ticy Phenyl, she is one who is as stout as Mother Earth itself, even if her heart is currently experiencing great hardship.”

The others would look at the display questioningly, no one particularly wanting to voice the obvious question even as the creatures continued to rampage.

“Is she ONE of the creatures or-“ Dekar would wince as one of the giants shattered apart and a raven-haired woman carrying a giant sword would continue her lone battle, her expression being one of cold determination. “Oooh, I like this one. Dammit Titan, you’re a genius!”

Lumina would sigh as she commandeered the gemstone for herself, the display changing to show a boy travelling the world with two very peculiar companions. It was the Key-shaped blade in his hand that drew the concern of the other members, Azure in particular would give a grunt of disappointment. “This is Sora, as you can no doubt see he is one of the Keybearers of Light. As such he is the most fitting to lead the charge, his experience traversing the worlds would no doubt place the others at ease.”

Aegis would fold his hands in thought, weighing the options carefully in his mind. “It would make sense for a Keybearer to be among their ranks, the amount of mobility to keep up with the Blight. But I smell the taint of darkness on this one..caution is necessary.”

Dekar would give a knowing smirk as the others talked amongst themselves, his sister’s selection proving to be an intriguing one, but as an oversized bat settled upon his shoulder it seemed like the perfect time to enact the first step of his plan.

“Cute plan sis, but once again big brother’s got you beat.” He would pull the bat’s eye free from its head, ignoring the squeals of pain as the eye showed a vision of a young man among friends, his black hair moving with the breeze as the group were enjoying a meal outside. “This is Roujiro Kurisamé, your average young man with zero potential.”

“Kurisamé, why is that name so familiar?” Verdandi would look around to the others for answer, seeing varying looks of shock on their faces as Dekar proceeded with a brief overview of his pick. “Uhh, have I missed something here?”

“You’re not just reckless, you’re absolutely batshit insane!!!” Azure would conjure up an immense blizzard as his anger threatened to boil over, the others having to suppress him with their own powers. “You’d bring a Sword Saint into this?! Are you mad!!!”

“Technically, he’s only the SON of a Saint. Not even awakened to his gifts yet, but he has the potential to be a strong one.” Dekar would smile as he watched Roujiro conversing with a woman with orange hair, a slight blush on his face the whole time. “Besides, you gave my sister a pass with the keybearer, why shouldn’t I get one?”

“Because those who bare the Keyblade have used their powers for good, the Sword Saints have only used their abilities to subjugate the weak, not to mention how often they turn on each other.” Aegis would shake his head angrily at the memories of those individuals overrunning a world under his watch, people’s screams echoing in his mind. “I beg of you, please choose someone else, anyone else, even a dastardly villain would prove more beneficial then this boy ever will!”

Dekar would stand firm as the void opened beneath him once again, the mountain of skulls slowly sinking into the abyss. “Roujiro Kurisamé is the ace up our sleeve here people, after all if the Keybearer can have a whiff of darkness in him. Who’s to say that the reverse can’t hold true, a Sword Saint with the potential to do good?” With those final words Dekar would vanish, leaving the others to ponder their collective problem

“Damn that brother of yours Lumina, entrusting his hopes onto the child of a Saint.” Aegis would growl as the memories threatened to play again, his hands balling into fists as the rage threatened to boil over. “We’d be better off serving ourselves up to The Blight on a silver platter!”

Lumina would lean back in her throne, her mind wondering what drove Dekar to pick a seemingly powerless child to hedge his bets on. “Regardless of his intent, Dekar has made up his mind, I suggest we all gather our respective warriors and prepare for the inevitable.” The other members would give varying sighs of resignation before leaving the sea of white behind them, only when she was only did she bow her head in prayer.

  _“If we fail here…”_


	2. Will of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Six's "Demon of Flames" encounters Sarada Uchiha after a hard day's training, hoping to make her his Champion in the battle against The Blight.

Things in the village of Konohagakuré were starting to come back to a peaceful state following the attack during the Chunin exams, people were doing their best to repair the damage to the stadium and the surrounding areas, businesses were getting back on their feet, and the shinobi of the village were back working proper missions around the land.

But for Sarada Uchiha there was no quick path back to normalcy, the attack had ignited a fire inside of her that was already quite strong before then. She had seen a glimpse of what it takes to be a Hokagé: it was more than just being able to build a connection with those who inhabit the village, it meant having the strength to defend them in times of great crisis and if the situation deemed it necessary- putting one’s life on the line.  
“I wasn’t ready yet!” Sarada would take a breath as she stood across from her friend ChõChõ Akimichi, the latter’s right hand was enlarged as was the case when one was using the Akimichi Clan’s Partial Expansion Jutsu. The onyx-haired kunoichi got back into her fighting stance and motioned for the tan-skinned girl to attack her once again, this time she was able to follow the path of ChõChõ’s punch and dodge it with ease. “ _I saw it that time!_ ” The two would continue to spar with one another, the daughter of the last Uchiha was getting better was getting sharper with her dodges as time went on.

By the time the sun was beginning to set around them, both girls were exhausted and sitting upon the grass as they were trying to catch their breath after a hard day’s training but would give one another grateful smile as they laid back on the grass.

“I feel like my Sharingan is getting stronger every day, still not used to the used to the amount of chakra it takes out of me though.” Her brow would furrow in thought as she remembered that piece of the stadium threatening to flatten her, only to be saved by the timely intervention of her father Sasuke Uchiha. “But, I’m going to need to get used to it..especially if I’m going to be the next Hokagé someday.”

ChõChõ would just sigh in exasperation at her friend’s words, even as she gave a sideways grin before returning to admiring the lingering sunset. “I don’t get how you can be so motivated like that Sarada, if I were you I would take things one step at a time and make sure to do things my own way.” The dark-skinned Kunoichi would chuckle to herself, even as her stomach growled incessantly, it wasn’t often that she would train this hard without so much as a snack break but this was her friend, and she would walk through the fires of hell for Sarada Uchiha. “Man, I wonder what mom’s cooked up for dinner. I’m starving.”

“That’s an admirable way of thinking little one, but far from the correct one if you expect to keep up with your friend there.”

A voice would echo through the trees followed by the snap of a twig, causing both girls to sit up and examine the area carefully, Sarada would remove a shuriken and examine the tree line as best she could as she and ChõChõ soon found each other standing back to back.

“A fine tactic, it allows you both to cover some of your blind spots at least.” A fit of mirthful laugher could be heard from all directions before an arrow would be shot from the trees, Sarada would activate the Sharingan once more and see the arrow tearing through a few tree trunks as it screamed toward them. “You really should conserve your energies!”

The arrow would be deflected by the shuriken as she felt ChõChõ start to tremble behind her, Sarada gritting her teeth at how the laughter continued. “Just who are you, are you with those people who attacked during the Chunin Exam!?” She would barely dodge the next arrow, feeling a stinging pain across her cheek as she looked around for their attacker. “Show yourself!” Another arrow would be the answer to her taunt, this time though it would be deflected by one of ChõChõ’s kunai before it could make contact.

“Sarada, I don’t think this is the same as last time. Those guys didn’t bother using weapons. Whoever this is, they’re not trying to kill us,” She would deflect another arrow and look around the area carefully, her free hand enlarging again as she aimed to demolish the nearby trees. “I’m right aren’t I, this is all just a game to you isn’t it?  
The laughter would stop as the leaves in the trees started falling from the trees, neither girl moving as they watched them fall in an agonizingly slow fashion before bursting into flames as their eyes widened in shock.

“IMPUDENT CHILD! DO YOU HONESTLY BELIVE THAT THE SAFETY OF THE WORLDS IS A GAME?!” Pillars of fire would erupt from the ground, surprising the pair of kunoichi further as they quickly found themselves surrounded. “I am Aegis, Demon of the Flames and one of the elemental lords tasked with protecting the very multiverse itself.” A cloaked figure would step out of the pillar in front of Sarada, who rushed forward to attack with a primal yell.

“Shannarö!!!” Sarada would unleash what was left of her chakra reserves into that one devastating punch, the ground splitting beneath them under the force of her punch as ChõChõ did her best to keep steady despite the ground going to pieces beneath her feet. “Some demon you are!!!” Her bravado would die as quickly as it come, exhilaration turning to shock as she saw her fist had been stopped by only one finger from the stranger in the demon mask.

“Hmm, quite a bit of strength for one so young. There may be some hope yet.” Aegis would feel a change in the air as his Chosen’s companion had now doubled in size, now looking more like a titan than a child. “This world continues to be full of surprising developments.”

“Super Expansion Jutsu!” ChõChõ would level a giant fist toward the so-called “Elemental Lord.”, giving a grateful sigh as Sarada got out of the way with a Substitution as she leveled her full force at the enemy. “You’re not gonna survive that!” She would smirk triumphantly as the ground continued to splinter, however she would be stunned as she felt her feet leaving the ground and being lifted into the air.

“Simply remarkable young lady, you’ll no doubt make a fine warrior in this world!” Aegis would let out another round of laughter before setting the startled kunoichi down, watching in awe as she shrunk down to normal size. “My only regret is that I’m unable to take the both of you with me to challenge The Blight, with your combined strength they would no doubt quiver with fear like spineless jellyfish!”

“The Blight?” Sarada’s brow would furrow her brow curiously as she started to notice that she was no longer in Konohagakuré, although ChõChõ’s squeal of surprise served as affirmation of the fact. “Wh-what happened, when did we leave the village?”

“My dear girl, you haven’t been in your village since my Fire Towers burst forth from the ground like mighty beasts of the deep!” Aegis would materialize his stone throne and took a seat, crossing a leg and trying to get comfortable as possible. “As for The Blight, they are an anomaly making their way through the worlds of the multiverse.” He would conjure his sphere of fire, allowing them to see the enemy that may very well spell their end.

“This is horrible, not only are they hurting people but..they’re changing them into monsters.” ChõChõ’s eyes would fill with tears as she watched children no older than her being struck down by the creatures, only to eventually rise back to their feet as horrid creatures themselves. “If you’re so strong then why aren’t you fighting them off?!”

“It’s because they’re so strong that they can’t risk going into battle themselves, am I wrong?” Sarada would place her hand on her chin knowingly, doing her best to view the carnage from an analytical sense but deep down she could help but wonder if-or when this madness would reach their home village. “What I don’t understand is how they manifest in different worlds, once all the inhabitants are changed there’s literally nowhere else to go.”

“Ye-yeah! What if we get those people away from the world and somewhere else!?” The Akimichi girl would glare at the Elemental Lord with a knowing smirk, certain that beneath the mask was a look of surprise that even he hadn’t thought about it. “I bet we can take in more than a few dozen survivors back in the village.”

Aegis would begin laughing once more, but there was no joy to be found this time as he dispelled the sphere and leveled his gaze toward the belligerent girl, he could simply split her into nothing more than particles and be done with her insolence. But it would bring him little solace, not to mention that it would only frighten the girl that was meant to become his Champion.

“And what assurances would you have that these “Survivors” wouldn’t turn around and try to conquer your homeland with superior weaponry, what if they’re unable to breathe your air, understand the language you speak?” The Demon would level a gaze of contempt toward a very confused ChõChõ, no doubt having missed those very obvious of issues and struggling to concoct a counter-argument. “There’s also the issue of having the technology it takes to even achieve flight away from their homeland, some of the worlds being attacked are home to creatures who have yet to achieve even basic speech and have no chance of survival.”

Sarada would be struck silent by this revelation, wondering what would happen when the inevitable happened and the Blight descended upon the village. She had seen how strong both the Hokagé, and even her own father could be during the incident involving Shin Uchiha and could only guess at the full extent of their might.

But the creatures consumed by the Blight were something that not even she could imagine in her most fevered dreams or the most vivid Genjutsu, they attacked without restraint and made slaves of their victims.

Truly, they were no better than parasites.

“I don’t understand, if you’re unwilling to combat the Blight yourselves, why come to us?” Sarada would frown, unsure of what to expect for an answer. But a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach would begin to build nonetheless. “Why not seek out our parents, or the Five Kagé? Surely they would be strong enough to be able to help you fight back!”

Aegis would dismiss his throne and step toward Sarada knowingly, his confidence in choosing her had been bolstered more than before.

“What you say is true, your parents are no doubt great warriors and any one of them would prove to be more than capable of being a Champion to my Fire.” He would kneel down carefully, getting as close to where he could be considered eye level with the young girl. “But you Sarada bear a fire of potential that may dwarf even theirs, given that you have the proper guidance and training.”

He would place a hand upon her shoulder, not surprised when he felt her tense up and then step away. What he was about to ask of her wasn’t an easy pill to swallow under any circumstances, but it would prove to be especially bitter to a child as young as her.

“You want me to be your Champion, fight against those terrible creatures..by myself?” Sarada was surprised to hear her own voice quiver in fear, she was only a Genin almost fresh out of the academy and yet here stood a deity who was now asking her to defend not only her world but countless others. “But I’m nowhere near strong enough to even dream about accomplishing such a mission!” Tears would stream down her eyes, not knowing how else to accept what was being told to her.

“But you won’t be alone Sarada, we can fight these things together!” ChõChõ would wrap an arm around her clearly shaken friend, doing her best to comfort her while staring down at Aegis with a look of determination. “You needed a Champion, well now you’ve got two! My name’s ChõChõ Akimichi and I’m ready to fight with my friend!”

The Demon of Fire could fill his heart swell in response to her courage, truly she was going to be a fine warrior for her homeland.

“I applaud your bravery young ChõChõ, but your place is with your family and friends. You must train and prepare to face the challenges that threaten the place you call home.” With a wave of his hand, the crestfallen kunoichi would be sent back to the forest he had found her in and leaving his Chosen to fall to her knees as despair overwhelmed her. “Do not despair Sarada, she has only returned to your homeland. I’m afraid that this is a journey only you can take.”

Sarada would only stare down at the clouds over Konoha with a look of resignation, silently praying that ChõChõ would tell her mother that she would be okay, warn the Hokagé of the threat that would one day befall their world, and the Ninja World would stand together against this Blight and that it would be swept away by the Will of Fire.  
                                                                                                     * * * * *

ChõChõ would look around the forest in bewilderment, certain that Sarada had been there with her after having finished their training. But as she scanned the area, she would find no sign of her friend.

“Sarada??? Sarada where’d you go?” She would start running through the forest, her heart beating faster as the panic began to set in. “I’ve gotta get back to the village, tell the Hokagé to round up a search party!” The girl would continue to charge her way back to the Hidden Leaf Village, it was as if all memory of her encounter with Aegis had been stripped away from her.

Leaving her none the wiser to the scourge of The Blight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a nightmare to write. There's more theory then fact when it comes to Sarada, but it gives me hope for her future in both Boruto, and this series as well.
> 
> Next chapter we'll find Azure facing off Master Asia, can the "Undefeated of The East" do the unthinkable and topple one of The Six??


	3. A tempestuous lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Undefeated of The East clashes with the Azure Guru

The man known as Master Asia had lived the robust life betting that of a warrior, in his earlier life as the Japanese Gundam Fighter known as Shuuji Kurosu who represented the nation of Neo Japan in the 7th Gundam Fight.

But when that failed, and he was dismissed as their representative and instead was recruited by the nation of Neo Hong Kong where he adopted his current moniker, and as time passed, perfected the fighting style Tohoufuhai which he would then teach and pass onto his only known student:

Domon Kasshu, the champion of the 13th Gundam Fight and the current King of Hearts and leader of a new Shuffle Alliance.

The final battle with Domon had served to be his greatest, neither man had been willing to relent on their viewpoint and thus deciding to settle it the only way that men of battle saw fit.

It was through his pupil that he learned that his overall scheme to use the power of the Dark Gundam to wipe out humanity and return the planet to nature was flawed from the onset, due to the fact that humanity itself had long since become a part of nature and that by wiping it out his plan would be completely undone.

With one last recitation of their great litany, the man known as The Undefeated of the East went on to breathe his last breath and proceeded to go into the Great Beyond.

Or at least he should have.

Now Master Asia found himself standing on a frozen tundra, the bitter cold doing little to faze him as he surveyed the land around him.

“ _I’ve heard of the phrase “When Hell Freezes Over” but I highly doubt that it was meant to be taken so literally.”_ The aging fighter would continue to walk upon the frozen grounds in silence, reflecting upon the last moments of that great battle and feeling pride at the fact that his student had finally surpassed him. “ _Domon, you’ve made this old man’s final moments the happiest ones I could ever ask for.”_

“And yet for everything you’ve taught him, he still managed to fail you when the time came to defend your precious Planet Earth!” The booming voice would cause the great warrior to look up in surprise as he saw the once glorious Burning Gundam frozen in a spire of ice, a massive ice demon towering over the former King of Hearts while laughing triumphantly. “The poor fool didn’t stand a ghost of a chance when he tried to fight me, no matter how many of those piss poor techniques he threw against me they meant nothing before the bitter truth of the cold!”

He could stand no more; visions of his proud pupil doing his best to fight off this strange ice creature were dotting his sight to no end as he readied himself for yet another great battle, and although he was without the Master Gundam this time, there was little that would cause the capable martial artist to retreat from a battle.

“You’ve attacked my student, sullied the great planet Earth, and insulted the very art that I spent years of my life perfecting! I don’t care if you are some great demon from the depths of Hell, for you there shall be no forgiveness!!!” With a mighty shout, the aged martial artist would rise to meet the gigantic ice demon who was so unfazed by his attempt that he didn’t even both to counter his attack.

“You honestly believe that your paltry martial arts can stand up to a **God**?! You foolish ape!” The ice demon would scoff and unleash a flurry of snow in the Master’s direction, thinking that would be more than enough to silence his rebellious outburst. “Your pathetic student couldn’t even handle me with only the use of left hand, and seeing how easily he defeated an old doddard like you.” The blizzard would continue to bear down upon Master Asia with no signs of relenting, but this would only serve to motivate him to break through with yet another defiant shout.

“Fool! You speak as though you’ve endured all that humanity has to give in defeating one man!” He would dispel the blizzard with a mighty roundhouse kick before peppering the mammoth demon with a furious barrage of strikes, determined to free the earth from the monster’s grip and avenge the pupil that had cruelly been taken from him. “It is true that alone we humans stand next to no chance of toppling a deity of your overwhelming size, but when banded together there is no force in heaven and hell that eclipses the power of the human spirit!”

Master Asia would leap and from the great creature and bring his mind into a state of tranquility, gathering his power into one final attack, his body exuding a golden radiance as he felt the energy being gathered into his hands.

“And now you face the supreme might of humanity’s greatest hope, witness the School of The Undefeated of the East’s Ultimate Secret Technique!” He could feel the gathered energy reaching its zenith as he shaped into the shape of a sphere, the crest of the King of Hearts briefly shining on the back of his hand as if to urge him forward toward triumph. “Sekiha Tenkyoken!!!” He would unleash the great sphere of light towards the great demon, knowing full well that this was the best shot he had at finally ending this nightmare and bringing the soul of Domon Kasshu peace as he made his way to the other side.

“So, this is the might of humanity, a collection of unified energies put together towards conquering whatever is thrown in their way?” The demon would snort as he calmly froze the sphere of energy without much hassle, leaving his enemy in a state of shock as the golden radiance disappeared in a wisp of smoke. “And now you know the feeling of helplessness that your pupil endured in his final moments, perhaps now you’ll be willing to hear out this old man’s request.” The blizzard would once again begin as the frigid snow covered the still-stunned warrior as the ice demon roared in triumph, the world being resigned to an icy fate.

* * * * *

When Master Asia finally came to, the world around him would be warm and covered in lush green grass as he looked around to see no sign of the Ice Demon or the frozen Burning Gundam, seeing only a stranger in a fishscale mask sitting at the edge of the pier with a fishing rod in his hands.

“ _What is this, what happened to that wretched demon?”_ He would look around to see that things were once again peaceful, finally allowing himself a brief moment of respite before approaching the fisherman at the pier. “How is it that you are fishing by yourself friend, do you have no one to accompany you this day?” He would look down into the clear blue water, surprised to see that he was no longer the weathered veteran that had once tried to harness the power of the Dark Gundam for his own ends but instead he was the spry young man who proudly represented Neo Japan in the Gundam Fight.

“Fate is truly a fickle thing is it not? Come Master, sit with me and let me tell you a tale.” The masked fisherman would send out his line once again, waiting patiently as the young man who was now Master Asia sat down upon the pier. “This tale is one of tragedy, where a horrific Blight bares down upon the worlds enveloping all within its path. Those consumed by this ill wave eventually rise again as its servants, seeking only to further propagate its twisted rule in every nook and cranny of the multiverse.”

The master would stroke his chin curiously at the thought of such an event spreading to each of the colonies, furrowing his brow as this path of destruction seemed to be stopped once a colony was consumed. “I doubt that such a cursed wave could reach as far as you claim, even if the consumption of an entire planet were achieved the creatures would still be confined to the point of conquest.”

The young man seemed satisfied with his answer, staring down into the ocean below to see a planet of citizens living out their lives in peace. Only for a horde of bizarre white creatures descend from the sky and attack the people, slaughtering them in varying yet despicable ways before moving onto the next area all while the dead would slowly rise again as newly turned ivory zombies. “My god, this madness is just as you claimed! However, I believe my theory will hold true, these creatures will not extend past the borders given to them-“ The master would give an audible shout as the ivory creatures began to crack and shatter while reaching their hands up to the sky, their alabaster bodies exploding as small white spores were released into the planet’s atmosphere to begin the conquest anew.

“Now you see the horrors of a world helpless against the tides of fate. Even I, a master of the water am helpless against such machinations.” The masked fisherman would finally turn to the horrified young man next to him with a knowing gaze. “But perhaps with a champion, we can all avoid such a dreary outcome for ourselves and those we cherish.”

“You truly believe one man could accomplish such a feat? That’s insane!” The master would think back on his many struggles in life: Failing to represent Neo Japan despite he and the Shuffle Alliance defeating Dr. Chaos, his misguided attempt to repair the damage done to Earth, and the last great battle he had fought. “Even if I were given the peak physical body of my youth, and centuries of time to train and hone my abilities, there is no way I could decimate such a force on my own!”

Azure would nod silently as he reeled in a decently-sized fish, a content smile beamed from behind his mask. “Indeed, it would take an alliance of some merit to even stand a chance against the Blight. Unfortunately, it would seem your compatriots were unwilling to rise from their sleep to aid in the battles to come.” He would set the fish back into the water without a second thought as the Elemental Lord looked upon the setting sun with a feeling of tranquility, his earlier squabbles with the rest of The Six had done little to put his mind at ease. “Which is why my compatriots have seen fit to draft you a new Alliance to mold.” The masked deity would cause the water before them to surge violently as it rose to become a wall for him to project images of the other Chosen members.

“Children? You expect me to hinge the fate of all worlds on a group of untested children?!” Master Asia would ball his fist as he observed his future teammates, he could see the same vibrance of youth that he had noticed upon discovering a young Domon Kasshu who had smuggled away on the ship carrying him to Earth, he had taken the lad under his tutelage and taught him the ways of Tohoufuhai. “These young pups barely seem like they’ve gotten wet behind the ears, and they’re supposed to assist ME?!”

Azure would chuckle quietly as he set the water down back into its proper place with but a flick of his wrinkled pinky. “Your last pupil was no better when you trained him, and now he stands at the top of his field.” With a snap of his fingers the seas would churn to life and become a portal to the sanctuary that Lumina had created to train the group of warriors, the martial artist behind him wouldn’t even bat an eyelash as the pair of elders stepped forward. “Training these whelps should prove little hassle for you.”

Master Asia would sigh as he looked back at the peaceful fields he had awakened in; for an instant he would see the ghosts of his fellow Shuffle Alliance members, their faces were stoic as if they too realized the enormity of the danger presented to him.

“ _You needn’t worry my friends, I will take these pups and whip them into fighting shape.”_ He would give his friends a confident smile before walking through the now-parted sea, truly this would be the greatest of challenges for a fighter of his caliber. “ _Soon, all worlds will know the might of the Undefeated of the East!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't pleased with the abrupt end of this first draft, added a bit more.  
> Now to work on Lyn.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first-ever work on AO3, I really hope this chapter wasn't too dull.  
> The following chapters are going to prove more exciting, I'm just happy to be able to bring this idea to fruition in a place as welcoming as this one.
> 
> *respectful bow* please be excited.


End file.
